


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by Tuxedori



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedori/pseuds/Tuxedori
Summary: just posting this for friendsi wrote this at like 2am in 30 minutes don't flame meyes it's about nerowarning: not very gore-y but it's bodily
Kudos: 2





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

They say every man dies twice. First, when the last breath escapes his mouth, and second, when his name is uttered for the last time. My last breathe left me long ago. My name, however, lingers.

Sunlight drenched my skin for the first time in years, thawing my rotting body. My eyes flickered open... no, my eye. As I reached for my cheek, my hand was greeted with nothing but a cold geometrical surface, rippling against my touch like a pool of water. 

Ruined but alive. “Was it worth it?” That was the same question that they had asked me all of those years ago.

And maybe it was.

I tried to laugh, but was met with a low,  
hoarse tone. Pain lanced the remains of my vocal cord from ages of disuse. 

I felt a pang of delight. My voice could be heard, even if only by the sun.

I gazed down my sides. Dark skin stretched against protruding bones. Each individual rib rose and fell with every breath. 

I reminded myself of the stray dog I had found when I was very little. 

_Matted brown fur clung to its brittle frame. The sun scorched the blacktop, heat boring into the sides of the animal. Ragged breathing escaped its throat as if it were fleeing from something, yet it was sprawled out across the ground in an odd angle. I clutched its head in my small palms, pressing my face into its fur. “We’re gonna get you cleaned up,” I murmured. “Mom and Dad will take good care of you, I promise... just please stand up.”_

__

__

_The mutt’s glazed yellow eyes finally turned their attention to me. Its tail wagged once before falling back onto the asphalt once more in defeat. A choked sob escaped my throat as I clutched the thin animal. I silently willed it to stay awake, to stay breathing, to stay here. ___

____

____

_Footsteps thumped against the blacktop behind me, and my mother’s words came flooding back. “Don’t cry in front of him, you know how he gets.” My heart tightened in its chest and I wiped my face against my sleeve and sniffled._

__

__

_A large, calloused hand set itself on my shoulder. “Get inside. S’almost dark out, I’ll handle ‘em,” Dad vaguely gestured to the quivering dog._

__

__

_"S-she won't get up, please make her feel better..."_

__

__

_That night, curled in bed, I heard a pop from outside and a fading whimper. After that, none of us asked Dad about the dog again. ___

__

__

__

__

The thought of comparing myself to a hound made my stomach lurch. No beast nor human could achieve my splendor, and I could lounge on my metaphorical throne with that knowledge. 

I slumped back against the bark of a tree, sliding onto the dewy grass. It was the end of the beginning. The universe will be graced with my presence.  
I allowed the claws of slumber the drag me beneath.


End file.
